Breaking Chains
by Cicimumi
Summary: Kaz and his little brother, Chris, are going through the toughest time of their lives and the only way to survive is to keep quiet and protect each other, but as life goes on it gets more difficult. People get suspicious, secrets are getting harder to keep, and new problems arise. Kaz tries to hide the abuse but hiding is never a good way to get rid of problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic: Breaking Chains, Mighty Med | FanFiction**

**Yo yo yo! So this is my first Fanfiction, don't ask me what the heck this is. Don't ask me where I got this idea. Btw, Kaz does have a brother in jail in the show, if you weren't paying attention. It also says he has another one, but who knows how old he us right! Oliver is three days older than Kaz (fact) and well... Oliver is more responsible. So enough with that, on with the story!**

* * *

Kaz ran into Chris's room and shut the door, praying that it would hold. He turned around and saw Chris him the corner crying. Walking over, he started to take his hoodie off. Gently, he touched Chris shoulder.

Chris looked up, scared and praying it wasn't his father. Once he saw Kaz he jumped into his arms and sobbed. "He's coming Kaz! He's drunk and he's mad at me!"

Kaz rubbed his little brothers back and rocked him. He whispered. "Don't worry. I won't let him lay a hand on you."

Chris pulled back and looked at Kaz. "No please. Don't. You'll get hurt! Even worse than I will!"

Kaz held his shoulders firmly. "I'll be fine. Please just go hide and don't come back until he leaves. Please."

Chris was hesitant, but he nodded his head in agreement. Kaz then pushed Chris into the closet and shut it with a towel on the top of it. Chris huddled up in the corner as best as he could. He shut his eyes and his mouth as best as he could.

Soon though the sound of footsteps was approaching. Fast. He could practically hear the door whip through the air. Once the door slammed into the wall, all he'll broke loose. His father yelled. "Where is that little fucker!?"

Kaz stepped up to his father and looked dead into his eyes. "You will not lay a hand on him."

Their father raged at Kaz. "Excuse you, you son a a bitch!? Get the fuck out of my way before I put you in a coma!"

Kazs heart pounded in his chest at the threat but he held his own. "No! I told you you aren't touching him!"

Kaz didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that he was in the floor and the left side of his face hurt badly.

He looked up and saw his father as red as a tomato, standing over him. Before Kaz could get a word in, his father kicked him in the stomach.

He doubled over and started to gasp for breath. Soon though, more and more kicks came, and he was sure he would have really bad bruises.

Chris was trying his best not to go and help Kaz, but he kept quiet and tried to find the entrance to the base room. He cleaned off the floor full of clothes and found a handle. Soon he found the hinges and spit on them to make sure it didn't creak. Slowly, he lifted it up from the floor and looked down to see stairs leading to a dark crawl space.

He swung his legs over and was about to drop in when he heard a blood curdling scream from Kaz. Looking under the door he saw Kaz on the floor panting heavily. He made eye contact with Chris and whispered. "Just go..."

Chris wiped his eyes and went down the stairs, not looking back. Once he got down he closed the door and locked it. Looking around he realized that he would have to walk through the dark. Slowly he walked through the hallway looking for any light at all. Soon enough though, he got to another door. He turned the knob and opened it seeing that out side the door was the basement. He ran thru the basement and got to the back door. Pushing it open he stepped out into the cold

Kaz held his breath as another punch landed on his back. His father stood up, took his belt off and pulled his arm back. Kaz tried not to shout as the buckle hit him over and over again. The buckle hit his arms and he let out a yelp of pain.

His father kicked Kaz in the same spot and Kaz let out a yell of pain. Smiling he picked Kaz up and threw him into the wall, and Kazs head got thrown back and hit the wall. Kaz felt seriously dizzy and disoriented.

His dad picked up the belt again and started to whip Kaz with it. He soon had welts up and down his arms. His father strode towards Kaz and picked him up by his collar. He looked straight into Kazs pained unfocused eyes. "Don't you ever, EVER, TELL ME WHAT I WILL AND WONT DO!" He spat in Kazs face.

Kaz flinched at his loud voice and tried to push himself out if his hands. His father threw him again, and he fell onto the side table, the glass of the lamp shattering under his back. His dad came over and hit him in the face twice and kicked him again before leaving the room.

Kaz fell on the floor gasping and coughing, trying to get himself together. Two minuets later he finally pushed himself up and was prepared to go get Chris.

Chris heard the front door open and his father step out. Chris was freezing. It was so cold. Soon though he heard Kaz come out. Kaz called out weakly. "Chris!... Come on."

Chris walked around the house and turned the corner to see a terrible looking Kaz. Kaz sniffed and held his stomach while he pulled Chris into him. Chris looked up and took Kaz inside.

Chris knew that Kaz was trying to protect him, but it was getting Kaz severely hurt. He had welts all over his body and bruises already forming. Chris also saw a red mark on Kazs face from when his father backhanded him.

Kaz limped inside with Chris pulling him along. As soon as they got to their room Kaz fell on his hands and knees, tired and dizzy. Chris gasped and ran to the kitchen to get ice, water, and the first aid kit.

Kaz rolled onto his back and cried out at the pain it caused. Chris ran back up and dropped beside him looking over his body. Usually Kaz took care of himself and Chris, but it was obvious Kaz couldn't do that and Chris had to take care of him. He was starting to shake a little from him nervousness.

Chris opened the first aid kit and took out the alcahol and the gauze, and started to clean Kazs cuts from the belt. Soon enlighten Kaz had his cuts tended to. He also grabbed the ace wrap and started to wrap Kazs abdomen and his back. Chris didn't know what to do about his face or his head, so he gave him a ice pack and moved him to the bed.

Kaz sighed and relaxed when he got to his bed. Reaching over he winced and touched Chris head. "Thank you Chris. I know I couldn't have done I by myself."

Chris turned of the lamp and silently climbed into bed with Kaz and fell asleep.

Kaz didn't fall asleep immediately. He stayed awake and silently let tears flow down his cheeks. He knew he had to protect Chris but... It hurt so bad. To be beat each and every day by someone who was supposed to protect you and love you was hurting Kaz on the had no one to protect him... Not anymore. Ever since Jay got arrested and went to jail Kaz has been the main beating sniffed and pulled Chris in closer and fell asleep.

The next morning Kaz woke up and realized that he had an hour to get ready. He rubbed his face and shook Chris. "Chris... Get up."

Chris mumbled and rolled around. "Get up!" Chris shot up and looked around panicked. "Huh? What's going on?"

Kaz picked him up and put him on the floor. "It's time to go to school. Now help me up."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You can't even get up by yourself. You shouldn't go to school."

Kaz shook his head. "No. I have to."

Chris pulled Kaz up and he wobbled a little before he stood and started to gather his things to get ready. Chris followed him like a puppy as he went and got them both dressed and ready.

As they were walking out the door they heard a voice from the kitchen. "Where the hell are you going?"

Kaz took a deep breath and pulled Chris closer. "We're going to school."

Their dad came in and looked at them, studying them, before he walked over and hit Kaz in the arm. Kaz winced and whimpered while their dad smiled. "Okay. Go ahead. You better not get me in trouble with the cops or else you'll be feeling it."

He pushed Kaz in the arm again before pushing them out the door. Kaz jumped out pulling Chris with him. They walked along the street four blocks and Kaz came to a stop in from of Chris's elementary school. He hugged Chris and let him run inside. After he was sure that Chris was safely inside he went on to his own school.

He walked inside and quietly sat down trying not to fall asleep. He waited for five minuets and Oliver walked in.

Oliver walked over. "Hey Kaz... You don't... Look too good."

Kaz nodded and held out his hand. "Right. Can you help me up?"

Oliver grabbed Kaz hand and pulled him up. "Kaz, you should go home. You look terrible and you can't even stand by yourself."

Kaz could just imagine going home now...

"No!" He yelled scaring Oliver. Kaz backtracked and stuttered. "I-... I meant... I can't go home. My d-... No ones home."

Oliver nodded and put his things in his locker. While he. Was there he started thinking. _'Why would Kaz lie to me? I know it was a lie, he stuttered. But why would he lie about going home to his father? I think he should go home anyway."_

Kaz put his things away and just hoped that Oliver didn't pry too much. As he was taking out his binder Oliver interrupted. "Kaz, how have you been doing?"

Kaz dropped his books and blinked rubbing his forehead. Oliver looked at him concerned. "Are you alright? You look distressed."

Kaz couldn't stop thinking about the time his father asked how he was doing, only for Kaz to fuck up so he could beat him.

Oliver touched his shoulder. "Kaz why are you crying?"

Kaz snapped out of his horrible flash back and realized he in fact was crying.

He quickly wiped his eyes and shook his head. "I have to go to the bathroom... Don't follow me please." He said and ran off.

Oliver looked after him confused and picked his things up. He was there for a few seconds just holding their stuff and he went to class.

* * *

**If there is any mistakes it's probably because of the way I put it one here. I will be updating very soon. Maybe next week so don't you worry! Please Review! Oh and if you have any ideas you can PM me! From your Cici**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well, as i promised i'm updating soon, and this…I think is going well. Really well. I got a lot of views and one review so a special thanks to **_ DisneyChannelLover_** for the awesome review and all to those who read! So I just want to remind everyone to write a review, and you can be anonymous. On with the story!**

* * *

Oliver was sitting 45 minutes into class wondering where Kaz was and if he was okay. It wasn't normal for Kaz to cry. The only other time Oliver had seen Kaz cry was when he got pulled out of class one day and into the principals office. When Oliver found him he was in the abandoned hallway crying on the bench. When he asked him want it was about Kaz said that he got in trouble and he got suspended, plus they had to send a letter home to his parents. Oliver would've cried too. Disappointing your parents wasn't a good thing and definitely something to be ashamed of. But still, he kind of thought that Kaz was going overboard. He had like the most lax parents ever.

Oliver wasn't paying attention and he finally snapped back to reality when the teacher was approaching him. He looked up into her annoyed face. "I asked you a question." She said.

Oliver looked around. "What was it?"

She crossed her arms. "Where is Kaz?"

Oliver blinked. "Umm... He's... I don't know." He said.

She sighed and shook her head at him. "Just go get him Oliver, and tell him we need to have a serious chat about showing up to class."

Oliver stood up and exited the classroom on his way to the boys bathroom. He stood outside and pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear Kaz. After a while he heard sniffling and toilet paper ruffling.

He opened the door and saw Kaz standing over the sink rubbing his arms. Kaz sleeve rolled up a little and Oliver saw a few bruises. He didn't want to ask questions about those now so he put it in the back of his mind.

He stepped closer. "Kaz."

Kaz looked over and rolled his sleeves down and quickly wiped his eyes. "What do you want Oliver? I told you not to follow me and it's only been two fucking minutes before you come after me."

Oliver stood next to him. "It's been almost an hour... You know that I wouldn't come after you unless I knew you were in danger...And you kinda are."

Kaz shook his head. "I'm fine Oliver. I just broke down for a second."

Oliver sighed and looked him. "Look, it's not everyday you just 'break down for a second'. I'm worried about you, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Kaz thought about it. Oliver could help him once in a while, but Oliver is way too overprotective and he would end up calling the police and all hell would go down.

Kaz turned on the water and wet and wiped his face. He then turned towards Oliver and looked straight into his eyes and lied. "I'm fine Oliver. I was just feeling a little broken down because... Because I saw St-Stephanie. She made me feel terrible you know... You heard her."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the terrible excuse but nodded anyway. "Okay. We need to go back to class now. The teacher is mad at you. You were out for a while."

Kaz mumbled. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Kaz finished the rest of the day with no problems, except for a little pain. When school ended he went to the domain with Oliver. Chris stayed after school late so he could have time for work instead if him being at home alone with their father.

After a long day of work, healing Tecton and dealing with Skylar and the whole pain problem he went to pick up Chris. He stood outside for a few minutes before a teacher came out holding his hand walked out of the building.

She smiled. "Chris was very good today. I was glad he could stay after school again. This really help him."

Kaz took his hand. "Yeah... It really does. Thank you."

She said goodbye to Chris and Kaz and they walked off. When Kaz god home he searched through his pockets for the keys with no luck. "Dammit. I forgot the keys."

He took Chris and walked along to the back of the house to look through his fathers window. He could distinctly hear moaning from both his dad and some other chick.

"Fuck." He swore and Chris gasped.

"Oooooh! You said a swear! You're not supposed to swear!" He said, in his childish voice.

Kaz looked at him and crossed his arms. "This is a perfect time to be swearing, I don't have my keys and He is with some girl! I can't ring the doorbell... You know how much trouble that got me in."

Chris looked down. "Aww Fuck!" He said.

Kaz snickered and took his hand. "Where are we going Kaz?"

Kaz looked down. "You and I... Are going somewhere special. Don't worry. This is where I work at. But do not touch anything okay?"

Chris nodded and Kaz made his way to Mighty Med. Once Kaz got to the hospital he picked Chris up and ran him into the closet. He unlocked the door quickly so Chris didn't see it.

When it opened Chris saw the most amazing thing. "Superheroes! Kaz look! The blue tornado! And Skylar Storm! Kaz this is so totally wicked!"

Kaz smiled at his enthusiasm and looked around for Horus. "Horus!"

"Yes Kaz?" He said from behind him.

Kaz jumped and turned to see Horus looking at Chris pointedly. "Who is he?"

Kaz said. "Umm... He's my little brother. Look Horus, I really need help. I don't have the keys to my house and my dad has a girl over and... There doing stuff, so I need somewhere to stay for tonight. I can't leave him by himself and it's a really bad idea for me to go home."

Horus squinted at him. "Why can't you just ask him to stop his 'stuff' and open the door?"

Kaz stuttered. "Umm... I don't-... It's c-complicated."

Horus thought about it. "Hmm... Okay. You guys can have a room, but if I need your help with anything, I will call you."

Kaz nodded. "That's a fair deal."

Kaz took Chris to see a few of his favorite superheroes and then to the west wing to their room. Chris put his stuff down next to the hospital bed. "Kaz, how'd you get such a cool job?" He asked.

Kaz took his things off of himself and Chris. "Well... I found this place.,"

He took Chris and put him in hospital scrubs. "Me and Oliver did. But I found it first. We came in here because i saw a guy who turned out to be the Blue Tornado go in here. There were so many of my favorite superheroes here, and there was one of my favorite superheroes, dying!"

He popped Chris in bed and tucked the blanket around him. "So me and Oliver saw them trying to revive him, but it wasn't working. So me and Oliver starters thinking about why... We found out that his heart was in his feet and I grabbed the machine and shocked him right on his feet!"

Chris looked at Kaz full of curiosity, very interested in the story. During his listening he started to yawn and get sleepy. Kaz kept the story going, keeping it quiet so he could get Chris asleep. "So Tecton wrapped him up in the stop sign and he was vanquished. Tecton thanked me for saving him and Skylar. Boy was I excited. Afterward I said the lamest thank you I could've ever said and said it. Then Horus and I came up for a plan for my payment. 200$ a week. Can you believe? So after that I got the best job I've ever had."

Chris fell right asleep after the story and Kaz got up. Going through the medicine cabinets he got some pain killers and a bunch of things so he could heal himself. After taking the pills he dressed himself in scrubs and got in bed.

Chris cuddled him and Kaz pulled him closer, and for the first time in a while, Kaz fell asleep pain free, without fear, and happy with his brother right beside him.

* * *

**So again i will be updating very soon. Please review and PM me if you have questions or suggestions. Good Day and I will see you soon! ~Cici**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. So third chapter. BAM! right here. I tried to update earlier and i couldn't log in at all and i wasn't at home. So sorry for the late chapter. Got some great feed back on the second chapter so that is thumbs up Great as cookies. So thanks to **_DisneyChannelLover, MusicAngel13, optimistic girl94,_ **and, **_Anonymous_ **for the great reviews. Read the note at the bottom for more info on chapter updates. On to the story!**

* * *

Kaz woke up at 6 the next day with Chris sprawled on top of him. He looked around and remembered that he was at Mighty Med. At first he thought it was him imagination, but after rubbing his eyes a few times he did in fact see Horus standing a few feet away from the bed.

He pushed himself up and groaned. "Horus, what is it?"

Horus looked at a clipboard in his hands before looking back up at Kaz. "We need you in room 45. So... Get up." He said.

Kaz let out a huge huff and pushed Chris off of him, making sure he was tucked in before climbing off the bed. He rubbed his face and put his shoes on. While he was at the sink washing his hands and Horus walked up behind him.

Kaz forgot that he didn't have a sweater or anything covering his arms. Horus looked at the bruises and cuts closely. "Did you get in a fight?" He asked scaring Kaz.

He turned around and put his hand on his chest. "Don't sneak up behind me like that!" He breathed out.

Horus touched his arm. "Did you?" He asked softly.

Kaz froze up on the spot. He was too tired for a Q&A. 'What the he am I supposed to say? I'm going to fuck this up so badly...' He thought.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He mentally kicked himself for freezing

Horus sighed and put his hand on his shoulder understanding. "It's alright. I know all about bullying. It's going to get better." He said reassuringly.

Kaz had to resist rolling his eyes. Of course it would get better... When his dad died.

Horus frowned, looking at Kazs arms closer. "Why do you have what looks like... Welts?"

Kazs eyes widened and he blinked again and again, not sure how to respond. "Uhhh... I got..." He tried to lie.

Horus looked at Kaz with a calculating curious look, like he was starting to figure out what Kaz was really hiding. Kaz wasn't good with people figuring him out and judging him.

He wiped his hands and wiped his face and looked back at Horus. "Don't I need to be somewhere right now?"

Horus nodded. "Yeah... Okay let's go." He replied, pondering on Kaz condition and obvious attempts to change the subject and dissuade his questions.

Kaz let out a sigh, relived that he didn't have to answer anymore questions. He looked over at Chris and realized that he would probably freak out if he woke up not seeing his brother. Kaz picked up a pen and wrote a note on the back of his little brothers hand.

After he was done he put a sweater on and walked with Horus to the room he was needed at.

Chris woke up twenty minutes later, and he immediately freaked out because his big brother was gone. "Kaz!" He yelled, hoping he would hear him.

Chris looked around the room then down at his hands. Realizing there was a note on there he read it.

'Chris

I was needed with a patient. I'll be back as soon as possible. If you need anything I'll be in room 45. When you see this I want you to find Skylar Storm and stay with her. She'll be in the Rec. room.

Kaz'

Chris pouted and crossed his arms. "Why did he have to leave me alone... Meanie." He grumbled, upset that Kaz would leave him alone.

A few seconds later Skylar walked into his room. "Hi. Are you the little cutie? Chris?" She asked looking at him.

He nodded and smiled at her. He was starting to like her already. She was sweet, like his teacher. And she said he was cute!

Skylar walked up to him holding a bag. "This is going to be so fun! Kaz didn't tell me he had a little brother, or anything for that matter. He doesn't mention your family much. I wonder why." She said taking out some clothes.

Chris sat and watched her. She seemed like a cool superhero. He'd read one comic of hers. "What powers do you have?"

Skylar sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I don't have powers anymore. The Zorgons took them away from me and I don't know if I'll ever get them back but... Kaz and Oliver are a great way to alleviate my boredom." She replied.

Chris didn't know much about Oliver. He knew that he was Kazs best friend but they've never actually talked too much. Kaz never liked to talk about their life, even to Chris. Maybe it was just too hard for him to talk about. When their older brother, Jay, was there with them he always talked them through it, to help them cope. But now it was just too difficult. punishments were getting worse than they had been.

Skylar sat on the bed with him. "So? What's school like?" She asked trying to make conversation.

Chris replied. "It's fun. The teachers are really nice and I'm the second best reader in our class. My favorite time of the day is when we all watch super why. I like that show. Do you?" He asked, clearly excited about school.

Skylar shook her head and replied. "No. But you can tell me about it while we take your bath."

* * *

After the bath Chris was running around the hospital, playing with a hologram watch. Skylar let Chris use hers for fun so he would stay occupied.

Kaz was almost done with his patient when he started to get worried about Chris. He hadn't heard any word from him and Skylar and he had to keep him safe.

Kaz rushed through the rest of his work and got away from Horus to get back to his brother. When he stepped out into the hall he looked down and saw Chris shining a hologram of a Ghost around to scare people. Kaz smiled at his choice of prank and decided to counter prank him. Bending down, he put his mouth right next to Chris' ear and whispered. "You shouldn't be flashing us around like that... Little boy." He said creepily.

Chris jumped and ran behind the nurses station, only to look out and see Kaz laughing at him. "That's not funny!" Chris detested.

Kaz stood up, happy at being able to have risk-free fun with his brother. He went over to Chris and stood over near him. "Oh well, I thought it was!" He said.

Chris came out and threw a soft punch to Kazs leg. Kaz chuckled and punched him up, raising his onto his shoulders. "I'm sorry buddy. But now we can have more fun together, right?" He laughed and ran down the hall making Chris squeal in delight. Kaz stopped right in front of the rec room and put him down.

He bent down and looked at Chris in the eyes sockets. "Chris, do you want to go back home tonight?" He asked softly. He knew that of course they couldn't stay here forever. Chris hated the fact that they had to go back home to their terrible lives. Chris sighed and shook his head. "No. I like it here."

Kaz hugged him close. "I know. But if we do go back home, I promise you, you will not get hurt."

Chris frowned. "Kaz..." He said, already knowing that Kaz was going to take another beating from their dad for him. Kaz knew he had to, otherwise Chris could get hurt worse than he was.

He rubbed Chris's head and stood up. "Come on, let me enlighten your moody mood. Come get some food with me." He said leading them to the food court.

After Kaz and Chris got their meal they sat down and talked. Not about anything important, just about the things on their mind. Kaz them remembered something.

"Hey Chris. I just realized. Today is the 1st. Do you know what that means?"

Chris shook his head, not even engaged in the conversation. Kaz put his fork down and smiled. "Its only about 3 months away until Jay gets out."

Chris was now suddenly interested. He looked up and said. "Really!?"

Kaz nodded and Chris nearly burst with happiness. He missed Jay so much and he wasn't allowed to visit him. He couldn't wait to see his big brother again. Kaz was excited too. Instead of living with their sorry excuse of a dad they could live with their brother.

Kaz finished up his food and carried Chris to the door. Just as he was about to go out, someone unexpected came in.

Oliver looked at his best friend, confused. "Hey Kaz. Why are you here?"

Kazs eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. "I'm... I'm working?" He said, realizing it came out like a question.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at his explanation knowing good and well that Kaz needed a really good reason to be at work on a Saturday. Oliver nodded his head slowly and noticed that Kaz was carrying a kid. Okay, definitely not normal' "Alright. Well who is he?" He asked making sure he wasn't stealing a kid.

Kaz looked between Chris, who didn't know what to do and shrugged at him, and at Oliver, who was waiting for a good explanation. Kaz finally looked to Chris and shrugged. Looking at Oliver he said. "This is my brother. His name is Chris."

Oliver was skeptical at first but then he realized that Kaz wasn't actually lying. He was telling the full and honest truth. "Since when did you have a younger brother?"

Kaz sighed. "Well, that day when I told you to put lies on top of lies you knew about my older brother. I told you I had another one... Guess you're not too great at listening than I am. You were so stuck in your own problems." Kaz said.

Oliver looked at Chris and saw that he looked a lot like Kaz. "Okay, well I came over for extra hours, I was saving up to buy myself some brand new Tecton comics. I didn't want to kee borrowing from my dad." He told Kaz.

Kaz flashed him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but I have to go home or somewhere now so… Goodbye. I'll see you at school." He quickly said and pushed past Oliver and out the door, leaving Oliver to stand there confused. Or somewhere? What kind of place is that? He thought. He stood there for about two minutes before someone else walked in. It was Horus.

"Hey Horus," Oliver said. "What's up?"

Horus smiled at the teen. "Hello Oliver. Did Kaz leave already?" He asked.

Oliver nodded and Horus sighed. "Good. I won't have to worry about him popping up out of nowhere when I tell you this. Did you see how bad Kaz looked?" Horus said, suddenly worried. He had to tell Oliver his worries and make sure he was okay.

Oliver had an idea of what it was about. "Are you talking about the bruises he has? I only saw a few the other day." He told him.

"Oh, theres more than just a few. He looked like he got into a fight with a bunch of giants. I thought he was getting bullied but then you would've seen it. I think that things aren't so good for him at home." He confided in Oliver.

Oliver thought good and well about that possibility and it wasn't too crazy. "Well… I guess so. But what makes you think that? I thought so too but he told me he was fine."

Horus pondered on that statement. "Well of course he would say he's fine. He doesnt want to get in trouble with the police, or he's scared of what his family will do to him if they found out. Plus I saw welts on his back and he has imprints of a belt buckle. I work at a hospital and trust me when I say I can tell when there is domestic abuse."

Oliver was now feeling really really worried. His best friend was going home to go get hit and hurt by some terrible, sick person. And he had a little brother who was probably going through that same thing. "Oh my god… Horus this is terrible. I mean, why would you do something as horrible as to hit someone with a belt so hard it leaves an imprint for days? We have to help him."

"We can't." he replied.

Oliver gaped at him. "What? Why not?" He asked frantically.

Horus looked at him sympathetically. "Its the law. We cant do anything until he comes out and says something, and right now I think he's going to keep quiet."

Oliver was worried sick for his friend and his family. He couldn't just keep living his life without doing something, and if Kaz wasn't going to do anything he definitely was because he had a plan.

* * *

**Oh! Well I'm not so sure about this chapter... Hmmm... Well next chapter is on New Years eve and another on New Years day. Its my little present. And also, if i'm ever late on updating or i haven't in awhile while that usually means i'm still writing the chapter or i cant upload it for many different reasons. There is aot. I will see you next time!**

~Cici


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Hello! I'm going to be updating this tomorrow! It's been a while because I've been busy and mid-year exams are coming up so I just want to update before I lose it from all those tests... So yeah. Alright. I'll be back and have a day filled with chocolate cookies and gummy lifesavers. Don't ask me why I said that

and also, have you seen that new episode? I thought that was "ducking g hilatious"!


End file.
